Saturn's Story: Pokémon Forever and Always
by MrSaturns13
Summary: Follow the story of our heroes, based on me and my friends in real life! It starts of slow but gets better later
1. Chapter 1

The day has finally come, the day to start the adventure to become the very best, like noone ever was, I am going to the Professor's Official Pokémon League Entry Exam, only a few will be chosen, this year I could finally enter, I am so excited!

*walks towards the Lab*

"Welcome," The professor said, "to the world of Pokémon!" As he continued rambling I was greeted by a girl "Hello," she said smiling, "my name is Sophie, what's yours?" "Hey I'm Jordy! Nice to meet you!" I replied immediately, smiling. She said: "Same to you, so is this your first time entering the test? It is mines so I thought maybe you would know what to do." It was my first time here but I knew what to do: "Oh hehe it is my first time! You'll need to take a test on paper and a physical test haha, I came prepared." She smiled and said okay as we continue to listen to the professor.

The big group of 500 people was splitsed up in smaller groups, for the paper test, as my group waited for the professor with the tests, some guy came up to me and started talking to me: "I'll kick this test's ass, I know everything." he said in a proud stance, I responded: "Oh hehe, hey there, I'm Jordy, ni-" "IM BIERMANN BUT EVERYONE CALLS ME BILLY!" he said interrupting me, after that he walked away, then some other guy walkedcup to me and introduced himself "Hey there I'm Silvio! I overheard your conversation, hey Jordy!" "Hey! So are you confident in yourself?" "Ehh not really but I'll try, hehe." After this conversation the Prof. showed up, we walked inside, sat down and started our tests.

After the test, we needed to do a big olympic-like outdoors challenge, this will be 66% of our mark, I hope I'll make it!


	2. Chapter 2

The second part of the exam is a tournament, first we need to pick a partner Pokémon which would be our first Pokémon, if we pass the test ofcourse, so this is one of the most important moments of my journey. "Candidate 18, please come and pick your partner." A mysterious guy with a cool cape walked up and picked Larvitar with no hesitation, that makes me wonder, which Pokémon should I choose? "Candidate 62, please come and pick your partner" Wow! What was my little brother doing here? I didn't know he entered, well apparently he did, he chose Treecko as his partner. Other interesting trainers were Sophie, who chose Snivy, Silvio, who chose Oshawott, Billy, who chose Bulbasaur, a male trainer who really wanted a Pidgey, which they didn't have so he got a Torchic, a female trainer, who brought an airhorn and chose Totodile, a perv who flirted with the doctor's assistant, who chose Fennekin and someone who was still wearing his pj's, who chose a Squirtle that kept farting.

"Candidate 472, please come and pick your partner." Finally, it's my turn, as I walk up to the stage many thoughts go to my brain, I walk up to the Professor and see all the Pokémon, he greets me and tells me to pick one: "Hello young trainer, this moment could be one of the most important moments in your life, I see that you are nervous, don't be, the Pokémon you'll pick need to see that you are trustworthy, it can't see that if you are so nervous, so relax and search for your Pokémon partner." After these words I chilled and walked up to the Pokémon, most of them walked up to me, like they wanted to be loved but one Pokémon, sat in the back, nervous, like I was, I walked up to it and asked for it's name, "Ch-chimchar... Chim.." "Okay, I'll pick you, Chim!" I said while I picked it up and smiled, he looked less scared and a small smile appeared, "We are going to be best buddies Chim!" "Chim!" After this I walked off stage and the rest got their Pokémon. Now it's time for the tournament.


	3. Chapter 3

There are exactly 512 people who entered, how higher you place, how higher your total score. All the battles were easy, till the top 16, I needed to fight Biermann and his Bulbasaur named Backpack for some reason. "Next up, Jordy and his Chimchar versus Biermann and his Bulbasaur!"

We then get ready on our place and wait for the signal. "Let this battle... BEGIN!"

Backpack used his vines to grab Chim's leg and flung him around "Chim use Ember on his vines!"

He used it, setting fire to his vines, Backpack released Chim and put out the fire, when Backpack was about to attack Chim was close up and flipped him on his back, Chim then Scratched on Backpack's belly, knocking him out.

"Bulbasaur has fainted! Chimchar and Jordy are the winners!"

So I moved on to the top 8, Silvio was also knocked out in the top 16.

"LETS WELCOME THE TOP 8 TRAINERS! THE FAN FAVORITE: EVAN AND HIS LARVITAR! THE SELF-PROCLAIMED MEME QUEEN: SAMANTHA AND HER TOTODILE! THE... UHH.. PIDGEOTCLAW: NELSON AND HIS TORCHIC! THE SPARKLE QUEEN: SOPHIE AND HER SNIVY! HE IS THE TRAIN, HE IS THE TURTLE, ITS THOMAS THE TURTRAIN AND HIS SQUIRTLE! THE YOUNGEST ONE: DANI AND HIS TREECKO! AND HIS BROTHER: JORDY AND HIS CHIMCHAR! AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST: NICK AND HIS FENNEKIN! THE ORDER OF FIGHTS WILL BE: NICK VERSUS THOMAS, SOPHIE VERSUS DANI, SAMANTHA VERSUS EVAN, AND JORDY VERSUS NELSON!"

The quarter finals are now, I'll do my best!


	4. Chapter 4

"First up, Nick versus Thomas"

A big crowd was cheering, I was watching with Sophie and Silvio.

"Go for it Loli!" Nick screamed, "Use Ember!" Loli the Fennekin spat fire at Thomas' Squirtle but he deflected it by going in his shell "Exactly what we wanted! Now! Go as planned Loli!" Loli ran up to Squrtle and heated up his shell " Tetsu! Use Operation Tholody!" stuck his tail out into Loli's face "Bite his tail!" Loli chomped down on tail "Gotcha!" Tetsu then farted out a Water Gun in Loli's face knocking her away "Finish it!" Then Tetsu bashed his shell into Loli, knocking her out. "Fennekin fainted! Squirtle and Thomas advance!" Wow that is an interesting Squirtle haha

"Next up is Sophie versus Dani!"

"Goodluck Sophie!" "Thanks! I'll try my best!"

Sophie went to the stage and faced my little brother, Dani, they both sent out there Pokémon and the battle started. "Shadow! Normal strategy!" Shadow the Treecko ran upto Snivy and threw punches at it, Snivy blocked them and scratched his face "Goodjob Snivy! You can do it!" It seems that Sophie trusts her Snivy to do the job for her "Jump behind her Shadow!" Shadow sneaks up behind Snivy and punches her from behind "Snivy grab his arms with your vines and throw him against the wall!" Wow Sophie is very serious now! Snivy does as her trainer says and grabs Shadow's arms and slams it against the wall, knocking it out "Treecko fainted! Snivy and Sophie win!" "We did it Snivy!" "Sni Sni!" Sophie walked back to us victoriously and the next battle was about to start!


	5. Chapter 5

"Next up is Samantha versus Evan!" The two trainers walk to the battlefield and the battle starts. "Larvitar, use plan TX146" "Okay Toto, attack with all you have got!"

Totodile runs at Larvitar, wanting to bite it, Larvitar lifts him up as it attacked, swung him around and threw him away, after that Larvitar drop kicked Totodile and threw a rock at it, knocking it out "Totodile fainted! Larvitar and Evan are the winners!" "What?! Already?! Nuuuu Totodile are chu okay? SAM USED KICK TO THE FACE ON THAT FRICKING LARVITAR!" "Stop that, you'll only hurt yourself." "Grrrr..."

My fight is next! Better get ready!

"Next up is Jordy versus Nelson!" I walk up to the battlefield with a nervous feeling, I send out Chim and he sent out his Torchic. Chim looks back at me with a look full of determination, he then turns around and awaits his order. "Pidgey use Scratch!" Pidgey? Oh that's probably it's nickname. "CHIM JUMP OVER HIM!" He does but the Pidgey uses Ember as he jumps over him, hitting him critically. "CHIM!" He got launched but stood up again, Pidgey ran towards him but Chim uppercutted him and slammed him down into the ground mid-air, knocking him out, I believe that was the effect of Blaze "Torchic fainted! Chimchar and Jordy are the winners!" "PIDGEY NOOOOO! This is why I wanted a real Pidgey!" Nelson walked off stage angrily, I return to Soph and Silvio. "OOO WHAT A DEVESTATING FIGHT! NEXT UP IS THE HALF FINALS! FIRST MATCH IS EVAN VERSUS THOMAS! SECOND MATCH SOPHIE VERSUS JORDY!" Sophie and me looked at eachother and smiled "Oh haha this will be fun! Much luck to you Jord!" "Same to you Soph!"

And so the half finals began...


	6. Chapter 6

The first fight is Evan versus Thomas "THE FIRST MATCH OUT OF TWO IS EVAN, THE FAN FAVORITE VERSUS THOMAS, THE TURTRAIN!" They walked to the battlefield and sent out their Pokémon "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" "Larvitar, use plan MD1255" "Tetsu, Operation Tholody" Larvitar used Rock Throw at Tetsu, Tetsu went back in it's shell and deflected the rock. "Oh no! He is doing the same plan again!" Sophie said "Evan seems smart, he won't be fooled by this" Silvio responded. Larvitar walked up to Testu and punched to top of his shell, he put his tail out and Larvitar holds it "Oh no! Evan fell for it!" Sophie said. Larvitar then threw Tetsu in the air and Tetsu farted a Water Gun, flying around like a loose waterhose, after a while it stopped spraying and fell to the ground, Tetsu came out of it's shell dizzy, Larvitar walked up to him, but then Thomas screamed "THOLODY!" Tetsu shook off the dizzyness and Scratched Larvitar, but it wasn't very effective, Larvitar then headbutted Tetsu and knocked it over, Larvitar attacked the belly of Tetsu, knocking him out after a few attacks. "SQUIRTLE HAS FAINTED! LARVITAR AND EVAN MOVE ON TO THE FINALS!"

Wow! Evan and Larvitar are pretty cool! Too bad for Tetsu though, it was cool that he counterattacked before he got knocked out though.

My fight against Soph is now!

"NEXT UP IS SOPHIE, THE SPARKLE QUEEN VERSUS JORDY, THE UNDERDOG!" I stand there, facing Soph as I send Chim out to the battlefield, telling him goodluck beforehand Snivy tries to grab Chim with her vines. "CHIM LOOK OUT! GRAB ONE OF THEM AND SWING HER AROUND!" Chim indeed grabbed one but the other vine grabbed his feet and hung him upside down in the air. "Bite the vine you are holding Chim!" He does so and he falls to the ground because she released him but with his acrobatic skills he lands on his feet. Snivy ran up to him and used Vine Whip, Chim blocked the attacks and counterattacks with Ember knocking Snivy away. "CHIM NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!" "Snivy use Vine Whip on the ground!" Snivy did as she said and a big cloud of dust filled the air. "Chim look out!" Chim was surrounded by dust and couldn't see anything, then a vine whipped him and knocked him out of the sand, Snivy came in for an attack but Chim used Ember!...

But Snivy evaded and finished Chim of with a Razor Leaf. "CHIMCHAR HAS FAINTED! SNIVY AND SOPHIE ARE THE WINNERS!" "WE DID IT YAY!" Sophie was overrun by joy and I went and congratulated her "Goodjob Soph! Goodluck in the finals I will be cheering you on!"

"NEXT UP IS A BREAK! GET YOUR SNACKS AND DRINKS FOR THE FINALS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"


	7. Chapter 7

Right now there is a break before the final, Silvio, Thomas and me are gathered around Sophie to think of a strategy. "What if you use the dust attack again?" Silvio suggested "No, he will have thought of something to counterattack it." "What if you are John Cena? He can't hit what he can't see?" ... "..." "..." "What if you just do what you always do and improvise? He got hit by Tetsu's Scratch, which was improvised?" I suggested "Yes that is a good strategy! Thank you Jordy!" Sophie answered, "Now it's time to get you guys some snacks before my match starts." Said Sophie.

We then came accross Biermann...who was wearing...his Bulbasaur as an actual backpack... "HEY CREATURES THAT AREN'T ME OR BACKPACK!" "Uhhh...heya" "Hey!" "*farts*" "Hello, we haven't met, my name is Si-" "WE ARE RIVALS NOW!" He yelled at Silvio "O-okay?" Silvio answered and then Biermann ran away. After that strange event we git snacks and went back to our seats, and Sophie went to the battlefield.

"AND NOW, THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWO STRONGEST PARTICIPANTS IN THIS YEAR'S TRAINER EXAM! PLEASE WELCOME, THE STRATEGIST, EVAN! AND HIS PARTNER LARVITAR!" The crowd cheered very loudly. "AND NOW CHEER FOR THE SECOND CONTESTANT, THE SPARKLE QUEEN, SOPHIE! AND HER PARTNER SNIVY!" The crowd cheered at the same volume. "CONTESTANTS ARE YOU READY? 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The battle started "Snivy! Go for it!" "Larvitar, use plan GH77" the both told their Pokémon their strategy and they ran at eachother, at full speed, but then Snivy jumped with her vines and tried grabbing Larvitar, he predicted it though and Larvitar grabbed the vines and slammed her down. Larvitar and started throwing rocks at Snivy, but Snivy stood up and broke the rocks with her vines, they then both ran up to eachother and punched eachother with their little arms, sending eachother flying cause Pokémon physics, they both barely stood up, "LARVITAR! USE GAIA HAND!" Evan yelled, "SNIVY! CUT HIM WITH YOUR RAZOR LEAF!" Said Sophie, Larvitar surrounded his hand with rocks and ran up to Snivy, Snivy pulled out a razorsharp leaf and held it and then ran up to Larvitar. This will be the finisher! Whichever one hits first wins! They ran closer and closer and then!

*BOOM!* A powerfull blast exploded in between them and they were both knocked out, everyone was speechless. "What was that?" We all asked, untill suddenly a loud voice rose above all: "YOU TWO WERE TOO FUCKING SLOW! IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER WHO WINS YOU TWO BOTH PASSED SO YAY WOOHOO AND LETS GET THE RESULTS SO I CAN GO!" "I-is that?" Silvio stuttered "Yup, it's her, the Champion, Naila." "NOW WILL ALL YOU BITCHES COME TO THE STAGE ALREADY? OTHERWISE MY FLAREON WILL BLAST ANOTHER BEAM IN YO FACE!" "All the participants hurried to stage and the ten who passed were going to be revealed. "SO OFCOURSE THOSE 2 WON WOOPDEEDOO HERE ARE YOUR TRAINER CARDS *throws them* THOMAS AND THE OTHER DUDE IN THE HALF FINALS WON HERE ARE YOURS *throws them*" Senpai noticed me :0 "THE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE TOP EIGHT WON ASWELL AND WITH A SCORE OF 99% BIERMANN ALSO WON WOOHOO HERE YA GO *throws them* OH AND WITH A PERFECT SCORE ON THE TEST SILVIO ALSO WON WOOHOO NOW BYE BYE I NEED TO GO! *throws it and leaves*" "Uhh well there you go everyone, thanks to everyone who participated, and those who won, much luck on your journey!" The professor said.

Finally, I have become a Pokémon trainer, I will go on a journey with Chim by my side, we will make many new friends and win many battles! "EVERYONE! GOODLUCK ON YOUR JOURNEY IM OUT!" Nelson left and most of the others did aswell. "SILVIOOOOO, YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS TIME BUT IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Biermann screamed and then left. "Okay? Well I'm going now bye bye!" Silvio left.

"Where are you going first Jordy?" Sophie asked "Hmmm... I will go to Arial City first for the gym there." "Oh me too! Let's meet up at the Pokémon Center in Arial, kay?" "Okay! ^^" Sophie then left and I looked at Chim and he looked at me "This adventure will be awesome Chim! Let's go to Arial City!" "Chim Chim!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chim and I walked into Route 1, also known as the route of new adventures, the world outside of Roman Town looks beautiful, flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, Pokémon are everywhere. Chim and I trained a little by fighting some little Bug Pokémon like Weedle and Wurmple, but then we came accross a friendly face "Hey Chim look! It's Samantha!" "Toto use lazer eyes!" I think she means Leer "Dodge and counterattack with Scratch!" She is fighting a wild Bidoof "Alright! Pokéball go!" She threw a Pokéball and caught it "Good job Samantha!" "Oh shit waddup, it's dat boi! And please call me Sam." "Haha okay! I see you caught a Bidoof! Great job! So where are you going?" "Impact City! I gotta beat the Champion!" "You do know that you'll need eight badges right?" "Really?!" "Yup." "Well where do you buy them?" "Uhh you need to beat 8 gyms. The first one is in Arial City, I'm going there too! Let's go together!" "Sure boi."

We arrived in Revue Town after walking for 30 minutes, we went to the Pokémon Center and rested, when suddenly...

"*door slam* EVERYONE STAY CALM AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WE DONT WANT TO HURT ANYONE WE JUST WANT YOUR POKEMON SO GIVE US YOUR POKEMON OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU!" Everyone gave their Pokémon to the weird guys in cow costumes and everyone was tied up afterwards. "YO DOUCHES SUCK ON DEEZ NUTS!" Sam screamed before they left the building "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT?!" They walked upto her and held her by her shirt "SAY THAT AGAIN" " I said... SUCK ON DEEZ NUTS!" Sam gave them a headbutt and her Bidoof jumped out his Pokéball and bit the bad guy's leg, rescueing the others, but then Sam got punched in her gut and Bidoof was knocked out by a Drowzee "HEHE NOT SO TOUGH ARE YOU YOU LITTLE PUNK!" They were about to beat her up but then a horde of Zubats attacked them and the Drowzee "Oh look it's the ZuBatgirl!" "Wow it is!" Some people shouted "Everyone, stay calm, I have got everything under control." ZuBatgirl untied everyone and tied the bad guys up and then left, I tried to say thanks but she left before I could. "Sam are you okay?" I asked "Yeah I'm fine! He punched like a fboi hehe." "I'm glad ^-^, btw Bidoof did an awesome job!" "I know right! He is awesome. Ahh!" "Sam! You clearly aren't alright, it would be best if you stayed here for a little bit, we will meet up in Arial City!" "uGhhhh fine, bye I guess." "Bye Sam!" Chim and I then left the Pokémon Center and continued onwards to Route 2.


	9. Side Chapter 1

Meanwhile, lost in the woods of route 1: "AHHHH Why must they have a path that actually leads too something! Paths are for losers because Silvio walked on the path so I walked away from the paTH BUT NOW IM LOST! Backpack you Google Maps!" "Bulba?" "Dangit Backpack you are useless too. I just need to find a television so I can know for which PokéSports team they are so I'll know in which are I am! TELEVISION! TELEVISION! IS THERE A TELEVISION NEARBY?" He walked around and bumped into a Spearow and picked it up "HAVE YOU SEEN A TELEVISION?!" He screamed at the Spearow, then the Spearow started crying for help, he threw the Spearow away "Useless piece of no-television. TELEVISION!" Meanwhile a few meters next to him on the road, random trainer: "wth is his problem?" Other guy: "leave him he is weird." "TELEVISION COME TO BIERMANN!" He kept screaming but then he heared rustling in some bushes ":0 Television?" Out came two Fearow, who seemed to be the parents of the crying Spearow. "Uhhh that doesn't look like a television, BACKPACK USE UHHH GOOGLE MAPS!" But Backpack ran away "UHHH TOODLES!" He then followed Backpack "AHHHH!" He ran and he ran, untill he got stuck on a root "UHH NUUU! HELP ME BACKPACK!" Backpack tried helping him up but the Fearow were too close! "GOOD TO HAVE KNOWN YOU BACKPACK! *hugs Backpack*" The Fearow pierced them with their beaks, killing them..

IF IT WEREN'T FOR AN ELEKID SAVING THEM WITH A THUNDERPUNCH! The Elekid saved them and he then fried the Fearow and ate their meat. "TELEVISON! YOU SAVED US!" "E..le...kid?" "NOW LEMME LOOK TELEVISION!" He grabbed Elekid's arms and moved them around, like the were antennae for a television, after while there was a strange static noise "OOO WE ARE GETTING A SIGNAL!" He moved them more and a vague hologram appeared in front of Elekid "ZZZZZ GOAL ZZZZZ MERMAIDSZZZZ" "OOO WE ARE NEAR REVUE TOWN! I KNOW THE WAY NOW! LETS GO BOIS!" He ran towards the town holding Elekid's arm "WE ARE HERE! THANK YOU SO MUCH TELEVISION! NOW BE IN MY BALL!" He threw a Pokéball at Elekid and caught him, nicknaming him Television. He walked into town but then bumped into someone "OOPS sorry madam! To make up for this me and my Backpack will dance! *plays Spider Dance and Caramelldances*" "Cool dance kiddo. It was still rude af though, don't walk into me again." "I won't madam! And thank you!" "No prob Bob!" He walked then around town "Cool kid, I like him XD" The girl Biermann walked into was the Champ! Luckily he didn't piss her off. Hmmm I wonder how the others are doing?


	10. Side Chapter 2

Meanwhile, still a little behind, Silvio finally left off on his journey. "Finally Icy, our big adventure is about to start :D" "Osha!" "Ooh look it's that Dani guy! Let's follow him." He then stalked Dani, hiding in bushes and such, like the stalker he is, he saw him getting a Zigzagoon, after they had arrived in Revue Town he lost track of him, he walked around town and thought about life and such: "Hmmm I wonder how Biermann is doing? He sure is smart..." Then a fishing shop caught Silvio's eye, he walked in and the shopkeeper offered a deal, if he could defeat the next costumer in a fishing competition, he could keep a Magikarp. He agreed and after some time, a costumer came, but it was a familiar faces "Hey it's my rival :0 what are you doing here Silvio?" "All around me are familiar faces... Anyways let's have a fish off Biermann!" "Okay! Backpack hold my backpack." They both grabbed a rod and the shopkeeper explained the rules, who ever has caught the most Pokémon wins. "Don't hold back Biermann!" "!nnamreiB kcab dloh t'noD" "Wha-" "GOO!" They both started fishing and it was intense :0 at first Biermann was in the lead, then it was Silvio who had the lead, but at the end: "21...22...BIERMANN WI-" "KARP KARP! *coughs up a smaller Magikarp*" "Oh nevermind! It's a tie! How do we settle this?" "OOO OOO I KNOW! LETS HAVE A SPLASH OFF!" "Uhh sure" Silvio answered, they both chose a Magikarp from the catched pile, Silvio chose the one that was coughed up by the big Magikarp, they went out side and they hung 2 bells at the same above each Magikarp, the one who hit the bell first wins. "And... GO!" The Magikarp splashed high, but not high enough "MAGIKARP IF YOU HIT THAT ILL GET NEW EARPLUGS!" "Bludrago! I trust in you! Give it all you have got! Go for it!" They both encouraged them but the victor was... Silvio! He got the Magikarp and Biermann congratulated him "Goodjob boi, you won this time, but NEXT TIME ILL WIN FOR SURE! WIGGLE WIGGLE WOOP!" He then ran away with Backpack and Television. "Heh, we did Bludrago, now you can join me on my journey!" "Karp karp!" "Yay now let's go to Arial They then left the town and moved allong Route 2, towards Arial City.


	11. Side Chapter 3

Thomas and Nick are on Route two, discussing 'important' issues: "Flat chests are obviously better because the girls won't have so much back problems and they are lighter, anyways I'm gonna go ahead now, bye!" "Bye Nick-chan!" Nick ran off to Arial City, whilst Thomas walked slow and steady "So Tetsu, wanna take a nap soon?" "HELP!" "Hmm?! Let's go Tetsu!" "Squir!" Thomas and Tetsu heared a scream and ran towards it, apparently a girl was attacked by some creeps in cow suits "Give me all your money sweety, and if you don't have enough, you can give me something else hehe..." "I'll give a bloody nose if you don't watch yourself! HELP!" Thomas screamed: "Yo! Leave the girl alone!" "Hehe and who is gonna stop us? You and your little turtle hahaha!" Thomas picked Tetsu up and Tetsu went back in his shell "Hahaha! Leaving already? That's right punk leave!" Thomas then threw Tetsu at one of the two bad guys' faces knocking him down, the other guy, still in shock, got hit on the nose by Thomas, Thomas grabbed the girl's hand and fleed, after a while they rested and lost the badguys a long time ago. "Let's set out camp up here!" Thomas said as it was getting night time soon "Sure! But first tell me your name hero!" "Oh hehe I'm Thomas! Nice to meet you, what's your name?" "I'm Melody ^^ nice to meet you too." They then set their camp up and sat down, Tetsu was already sleeping "So why were you out there all alone?" "I...ran away from home... My parents were always angry at me and even diforced, I couldn't take it so I ran and now I'm with you hehe ^\\\\\^" "Oh aww haha, you can come along with our journey if you want!" "Really? Yes I want to! Hehe thank you so much!" Melody hugged Thomas and he smiled a little "Hehe no problem, now let's go to sleep before the Drowzees come." "Okie ^^" the next mo- afternoon they both wake up and pack their stuff, they then move on "So where are we going on this journey?" "We are gonna be Pokémon League Champions!" "Ooo sounds like fun!" "Haha yup!" "Squirtle, squir" "Oh? Okay haha" Tetsu and Melody suddenly walk into a different direction "Hey where are you two going?" "Oh Tetsu said that he knew a shortcut." "Oh okay... Wait wut? 0.o You can understand him?" "Oh didn't I tell you? I can speak with Pokémon." "THATS SICK AF!" "Hehe ^\\\\\^" They continue their adventure via the shortcut, talking about random stuff on their way to Arial City!


	12. Chapter 9

Chim and me were walking along the path of Route 2 peacefully, but then we saw Nelson "Hey Nelson! What are you upto?" "SHHHH! You might scare the Pidgey away." He was trying to sneak up on a Pidgey, he then threw a Pokéball and caught it "YES I HAVE A PIDGEY NOW THATS ALL I EVer wa..." He ran ahead to the Arial Woods, he sure was happy, we entered the forest after him, it was clquiet dark eventhough the sun is shining brightly, only a few rays of sunshine infiltrated the forest, the trees were huge and so were the plants, everywhere you looked were Pokémon, Chim and I defeated some bug catchers on the way, but at some point we came accross guys in cows suits, like the ones at the Pokémon Center! It seemed like they were attacking wild Pokémon! "Chim! Let's go rescue them!" Chim and I ran towards the bad guys and jumped in between the wild Pokémon and the bad guys "Who the hell are you?! What do you think you are doing?!" "We are team Kahawu and we are to put these Pokémon out of their misery! They are weak, and the weak need to be exterminated by the strong!" "Yo dude you told them way too much of our plan!" "Well I don't care who you are but I won't let you hurt the Pokémon! Chim! Use Ember!" Chim used Ember at the bad guys but a Mightyena blocked the attack and bit Chim, hurting him "CHIM!" The Mightyena scared us into a corner but out of nowhere a Nidoran male jumped out and Double Kicked it, the Nidoran and Chim then tag teamed and beat the Mightyena, also scaring the bad guys away. All the Pokémon praised the Nidoran. "Hey little guy! Do you wanna join our journey?" I asked "Nido Nid!" He nodded and I put it in a Pokéball and named him Nido. Us three walked out of the forest and arrived in Arial City, it's a peaceful city, there was a school, a shopping center, a Pokésport field, tall buildings, houses, a Pokémon Center and ofcourse the Pokémon gym. I walk towards the Pokémon Center and met up with Sophie "Hey Soph!" "Oh hey Jord! You made it!" "Hehe yup! Some things happened but I'm alright. How is Snivy?" "She is good! ^^ She has become a lot stronger! And I see that you have a new buddy, heya!" Nidoran looked happy "Nido Nid!" "Oh that's Nido! He helped Chim and me when we were in a tough spot, anyways shall we go to the gym?" "Sure!" We then walked to the gym, but in the gym...


	13. Chapter 10

In the gym Evan was fighting the gym leader's Mienfoo, they were in a cage and were having a hand-to-hand combat fight, Larvitar was doing everything perfect, typical for Evan, he must have studied the leader before he challenged him, Larvitar blocked every incoming punch and quickly punches him in between punches, Larvitar found an opening in Mienfoo's defenses and combo attacked him, he punched and punched, driving Mienfoo close to the wall and Larvitar finished him with an uppercut "Mienfoo fainted, Larvitar and challenger Evan are the winner!" Evan took the badge and quickly left, I wanted to say congrats but he left before I could say it "Hello mister Gym Leader! Can we challenge you?" Sophie asked "Please, call me Fu Kung, and ofcourse you can, but only one at a time, and there are some people that have been waiting longer young lady, they may go first, in the spectator area were Biermann, Nick, Thomas, some girl we didn't know and Sam who got ahead of me, Nick's fight was up first, we sat down next to the others and wished Nick good luck "Hey guys and gals, who is this lady next to you Thomas? Is it your girlfriend?" Thomas and the girl blushed "Uhh hehe this is Melody, she is coming along with me on my journey, and no she is not my girlfriend (thinks: yet)." "Oh okay! Hey Melody nice to meet you! I'm Jordy and this is my friend Sophie." "Hi!" "NELSON AND DANI ALREADY BEAT THIS GYM! THAT MEANS MY RIVAL IS THE LAST ONE TO ARRIVE HAHA WHAT A LOSER!" Meanwhile Nick's newly caught Furry the Buneary was fighting Fu Kung's Timburr, Timburr was swinging it's wood around, but Furry dodged all of it, he then threw it at her and Nick yelled "FURRY! BOUNCE IT BACK AT HIM!" Furry did as her trainer asked and dropkicked it back in the Timburr's face knocking it out. "TIMBURR HAS FAINTED, BUNEARY AND NICK ARE THE WINNERS!" He then received a badge and said goodbye to us and left. Sam was up next, she chose Toto the Totodile to fight Fu Kung's Scraggy "Toto, 360 No-scope him!" Toto made a 360 mid-air and Water Gunned the Scraggy in it's face, he quickly recovered and counterattacked "So why the cage?" Sophie asked "If you touch the cage itself you are out." Thomas responded, meanwhile Melody is playing with Tetsu. "SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DER JAEGER!" Biermann screamed while flying around with his Backpack vines, if it were 3D-Gear. The fight was still going on, Scraggy and Toto were throwing punches everywhere, Toto then grabbed his arm and threw Scraggy against a wall. "SCRAGGY IS OUT! TOTODILE AND SAMANTHA ARE THE WINNERS!" Sam played her victory airhorns and then said goodbye to us. Next up is Biermann, he came down from flying around and said "IM GOING TO MAKE PANCAKES TONIGHT!" Then he went to the gym leader, he chose Television the Elekid to fight "GO TELEVISION! SEND HIM TO ANOTHER CHANNEL!" His opponent was Mankey "Mankey! You know what to do!" The Mankey did a rush attack and Television was cornered, but then he Thunderpunched the Mankey in his stomach knocking him back, the Mankey attacked again and Television is getting outclassed by his speed, meanwhile Biermann was on his phone texting someone "MANKEY! Finish him off." The Mankey was about to finish Television of but then Television said time-out in Pokémon language, the Mankey actually stopped and Television used his television powers to turn on a channel, it looked like the Minions movie was playing, the Mankey got very mad and did a dash attack, but Television dodged and the Mankey bashed in the cage "MANKEY IS OUT! ELEKID AND BIERMANN ARE THE WINNER!" Biermann danced, got his badge and sat down next to us "Aren't you going Sophie asked "NAHHHH! I wanna laugh at Silvio when he arrives and besides these fights are interesting." Next up is Thomas...


	14. Chapter 11

Thomas and Tetsu walked to the arena, Melody and the others wished them good luck. Tetsu entered the cage and his opponent was a Makuhita. Tetsu rush attacked the Makuhita but it didn't work because of fatness and punched him away, Makuhita combo attacked Tetsu and almost knocked him out, but Tetsu stood up again. "Jump kick!" yelled Thomas, Tetsu used his farting powers to make a big jump and kicked Makuhita in the face, knocking him over, Tetsu, still in the air, used his farting Water Gun as a booster and bashed his shell at full speed into Makuhita's belly, knocking him out. "MAKUHITA HAS FAINTED! SQUIRTLE AND THOMAS ARE THE WINNER!" "YAY!" Melody screamed, she then ran upto Thomas and hugged him, congratulating him. They all sat down and now it was my turn to challenge the gym, I walked upto the arena with Chim and he entered the cage, his opponent was Tyrogue. The match started and the two dashed upto eachother and threw punches at the enemy and blocked the incoming, this went so fast you could barely follow it all, I couldn't really say anything cuz he was doing great and I wanted him to focus on the match, but then I had an idea so I did say it "HEAT UP YOUR HANDS AND FEET!" As I thought he lost his focus and Tyrogue gained the upperhand, Chim almost hit the cage but he did as I said he burned Tyrogue's defences, Chim threw many punches, then uppercutted him, grabbed his leg mid-air and spiked Tyrogue in the ground, knocking him out. "TYROGUE FAINTED! CHIMCHAR AND JORDY ARE THE WINNERS!" I received the Melee badge from Fu Kung and sat down next to the others, but Thomas, Melody and Tetsu left already. Last up was Sophie, the match started and her opponent was a Machop. Snivy tried to sweep him of his feet but Machop grabbed her vines and slammed her on the ground several times, it seems like they were in trouble, but then Sophie shouted: "Take out your Razor Leaf and fight him up close!" Snivy did as Sophie told her and with the use of that and with her vines, was the Machop driven against the wall. "MACHOP IS OUT! SNIVY AND SOPHIE ARE THR WINNERS!" "BOOOOO! Not you challenger but the Gym Leader, BOOOOO!" It was the champion who made a visit, she went to Fu Kung and had some kind of conversation with him, Sophie, Biermann and me left the building after Soph's victory. "I DONT WANT TO BEHIND MY RIVAL SO IM GOING AHEAD TOODLES!" Biermann left. "Soooo, I'm staying in Arial City for a bit longer cuz I have business here still." Sophie said "You should head for Courier City, for the second gym, I'm sure we'll meet again, we take the same path, and if not, let's promise to meet at the Pokémon League, okay?" "I promise!" I responded, and then I left for Courier City...


	15. Chapter 12

Several weeks later, I have gained 3 badges, my team is Chim the Infernape, Nido the Nidoking, Tric the Manectric, Toge the Togekiss, Froak the Greninja and Vee the Espeon, I was just on my way to the next city as I hear an explosion and a lot of people screaming, Chim and me run on ahead and see the city, we hid behind a rock and look at the situation, the guys in cow suits from team Kahawu we attacking people and keeping them hostage, there was fire all over the city and flags of their team hanging from all the buildings, they were taking people to the big building in the center of the city, I want to safe those people! But I can't fly because they are watching the skies, and running to the building is also not an option, hmmm what to do...

But then I suddenly heard a noise behind me, we hid in the bushes: "Jimmies, that's a lot of boom boom Ketchup!" =_= that's Biermann, I walked out of the bushes and said to him to hide with me, we talked about what was going on looked at the city, we saw a Gliscor coming our way, it carried a boy and a girl, they were Thomas and Melody, they landed next to us "Good job, Sasori!" we explained the situation to them and then we were thinking about what to do when we heard an explosion...


	16. Chapter 13

"YOU FUCKING SHITHEADS!" We heard screaming louder than the explosion. "YOU INTERRUPTED THE NEW STEVEN UNIVERSE EPISODE I WILL EAT EVERY ONE OF YOU, I WILL RIP YOUR SKIN OF AND PEE IN YOUR EYE SOCKET!" It was the Champion ofcourse, she was blowing everything up with her Flareon, we saw Evan and Zubatgirl running inside as the Champ blasted everyone inside clearing the way, we ran inside too and met up with the others, we then made a plan for what to do, it was: kick their ass, but meanwhile outside...

"FLAREON USE FUCKING HYPER BEAM AND FIRE BLAST AND SHIT!" Flareon was a little tired and did what she said but slowly. "YOU ARE TOO SLOW! ILL DO IT MYSELF!" She then kicked some guys in the balls and scratched their faces like she was a cat, she actually ate peoples flesh and didn't look human anymore: "...noone interrupts Steven Universe and survives, I'll eat every last one of you =)" but then a body came flying at her and she dodged rapidly "WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" "I'm surprised Champ, your hearing is still as good as back then!" "Francis... So you came back for me, you must really love me then." "Hehe still as flirty too, tell me, why did you become Champ, or better, why did you not join us at the dark side, just look at our power!" "Well I'm not interested in joining a team that will get destroyed by a bunch of teen kids, eventhough your muscles and something else are big, it doesn't fix your face, is it still as blown up as back then?" "Shut up, you did this to me bitch, this is your last chance, join us...or die!" "I like to make my own rules, fuck the police, I choose option three, you die!" "Bring it on then! *he sends out a Houndoom* this time you'll lose everything!" Meanwhile inside, we were making our way to the top, because apparently the leader was at the top and had the key to the prisoners, Zubatgirl was beating grunts with her fighting skills, Chim, Evan's Scizor, Thomas' Yoru the Zoruark and Biermann's Afro the Toxicroak were also beating the grunts after a few floors we came into this giant room: "WELCOME YOUNGSTERS! I have been waiting for you, God warned us about you, so to stop you, we gained the power over a being with power to hold the lands together and enhanced his power, to stop everybody in the way of us, TEAM KAHAWU! We will rule the world and change everything to our God's will! And I will be at the top ruling together with our God! Now prepare to get obliterated by our creation, REGIGIGAS EX!" A giant being, barely fitting in this gigantic room came out of the shadows, we could feel it's energy, we need to give everything we have got to beat this thing!


	17. Chapter 14

"REGIGIGAS ATTACK!" The Regigigas attacked us but we dodged it, Zubatgirl sent out a Vaporeon and we hid behind a table and planned our next attack, the Regigigas attacked again and we dodged, then our attack started: "VAPOREON USE ICE BEAM ON ITS HAND!" Vaporeon froze it's hand to the ground "CHIM CLOSE COMBAT!" "YORU NIGHT SLASH!" "SCIZOR USE X-SCISSORS!" "AFRO BE A BUTTERFLY! (Aka use drain punch)" All our Pokémon attacked the Regigigas, this should be enough to defeat it! But then the Regigigas thawed out and hit our Pokémon back at us "YOU FOOLS!" The evil professor yelled "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD HURT A BEING AS STRONG AS A GOD?! OFCOURSE NOT! AND WITH OUR EQUIPEMENT IT SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE HURT IT AND IF IT DID IT WOULD HAVE BEEN REGENERATED IN A SECOND! YOULL NEVER MAKE IT KHIHAHAHAHAHA!" "That's it!" Evan yelled "His weak spot is the mechanics on it's back, destroy that and we can defeat it! Quickly Scizor cut the cables on it's back with your claws! All of you help me!" "Vaporeon freeze the mechanics on it's back and destroy it with your tail!" "Chim melt everything on it's back!" "AFRO BE A BUTTERFLY! WITH 3 LEGS! (Aka break the mechanics on it's back)" They attacked it and it was destroyed, we then attacked the Regigigas and it was defeated, Zubatgirl tied the professor up and we then went on to the next floor, meanwhile outside the building...

"FUCK YOU!" The Champ punched Francis in the face "I know you want to, but join us first!" Francis kneed Naila in the stomach "STFU! I CAN GET BETTER! YOURS ISNT THAT GREAT! FLAREON USE SUPERPOWER!" Flareon used it and hit the Houndoom "HA IN YOUR DREAMS! HOUNDOOM USE DARK PULSE!" Houndoom did use it and hit Flareon back "WELL IN A SECOND YOU WON'T HAVE A DICK ANYMORE!" She tried the scratch his dick but he grabbed her arm and threw her away "NOT TODAY YOU CAT TITS!" We arrived at the next floor, but waiting there was...


	18. Chapter 15

"Oh shit waddup, it's 6 dumb farts, I'm surprised you have survived for this long!" "Sam?! What are you doing here? Why are you on their side?" "Well when I first met them they were mean to me but I liked where they were going so I joined them, they are gonna use brainwashing to rule the world, but I'm not brainwashed, I wanted to join, so I'm here to stop you all!" "You guys go on ahead! I'll stop her!" We ran ahead "Heh, if I can't stop them they will, now let's begin Evan, go Scrafty!" "Go Staraptor, do everything like usual!" Staraptor flew at top speed at Scrafty "SCRAFTY SKY UPPERCUT!" "Heh." Scrafty used Sky Uppercut, but Staraptor stopped right out of range and Scrafty missed, Staraptor used Close Combat on Scrafty, who's still in the air "Still as predictable as always Sam." "Hehe oh really?" Meanwhile outside "FLAREON HYPERBEAM!" "HOUNDOOM DODGE!" "NOT SO FAST!" Naila grabbed Houndoom and they were both hit by the Hyperbeam "YO WTF DID YOU JUST KILL YOURSELF?!" A huge a cloud of smoke appeared "Well that makes my job easier, now let's see, where are you Houndoom?" He looked around but couldn't see a thing because of the smoke, untill suddenly "GOT YOU BITCH!" Naila bit of Francis' ear "DELICIOUS HEHE!" "AHHH WTF HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?" "DAT SHIT? PFFFT TOO EASY MAN, TRY LIFTING A SNORLAX, NOW THAT IS HARD!" "WOMAN YOU ARE CRAZY!" "OH THANK YOU, NOW HAVE YOUR DOG BACK!" She threw Houndoom who has fainted back at him "Grrr you'll regret this!" Meanwhile we were walking to the next floor untill I noticed something, a part of Zubatgirl's mask came of! I could see who she was! I stopped walking "Yo Jordy the Pordy, wassup?" "Z-zubatgirl is S-s-Sophie!" Everyone looked at her and she then took off her mask and confirmed "Yup, I'm Zubatgirl, I continued in my father's footsteps, he has chased team Kahawu all his life, and now I can finally stop them!" "Okaiedokie cool story brah now let's get diggerdang out of here before our FEET WILL SMELL LIKE STAIRS!" "Well Biermann is kinda right...I think? We gotta safe the civilians as soon as possible!" Melody replied, we continued on forward and arrived on the next floor, our next challenge was there, meanwhile Naila and Evan were fighting theirs!


	19. Chapter 16

"If it isn't Biermann and company, are you here to join team Kahawu?" "Wait is th-" "SILVIO! RIVAL! ILL DESTROY YOU FIGHT ME BIATCH! ILL MAKE YOUR LITTLE TOE FEEL LIKE A LITTLE TOE!" "I guess we should go ahead, seems like Biermann will deal with stuff here." We walked to the next floor "SILVIO WHY ARE YOU ON TEAM KABALABADINGDONG?" "Well, first of all, it's team Kahawu, second is, they took me inside and put something in my mouth which made me realise how amazing this team is! You should join it! You won't regret it!" "PFFFT IM ON TEAM NO SOCKS WHEN I BATHE! SO FISHDARN YOUR TEAM! NOW FIGHT ME! GO AFRO! DO THE WORM!" Afro actually did the worm "Well okay? Either way go Hitmonlee! Kick his ass literally! Mega kick!" "AFRO! STING LIKE A BUTTERFLY! SING LIKE A BEE!" Afro stood on his hands and grabbed Hitmonlee's foot, he then flipped him over and Poison Jabbed him in the face. "THIS IS WHY YOU NEVER EAT BOTTLECAPS!" Meanwhile outside: "Go Persian! Use Slash!" "HMM FLARE- *she sees that her Flareon is really tired after the Hyperbeam* FLAREON RETURN I CHOOSE YOU RASBERRI! (Liepard)" Liepard was send out and Slashed by Persian. "FUCK OFF TWIG FOR DICK!" Naila dropkicked Francis in the face "STOP FIGHTING ME AND LET OUR POKEMON FIGHT MOSQUITO BITES FOR TITS!" He uppercutted her "NO BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO DO NOTHING WHEN MY POKEMON ARE GIVING EVERYTHING THEY HAVE SO ILL FUCK YOU UP WHEN THEY FUCK YOUR POKEMON UP! MY POKEMON AND I WONT GO DOWN EVER BUT IF WE DO WE DO IT TOGETHER AND CAUSE AS MUCH CHAOS WHILST DOING SO! RASBERRI FURY SWIPE ITS WEAK SPOTS!" Naila and Rasberri did a synchronized scratching attack, Naila against Francis and Rasberri against Persian, but then Rasberri was slashed through her ribs and Naila was pierced through her ribs by Francis' sword "W-what?..." Meanwhile at Evan's fight. "GENGAR THUNDERBOLT!" A Gengar hit Evan's Staraptor with a Thunderbolt knocking it out, but it also knocked Scrafty out "Grrr don't you care about your own Pokémon!" "Hehe it couldn't even hit one attack, if you f* up you get punished, that's the way of life!" "Grrr go Slowking use Psychic on that Gengar!" "Hehehehe!" Meanwhile we are almost at the next floor, I hope that we are almost there, we need to stop their chaos!


	20. Chapter 17

We arrived at the next floor and yet again we saw a familiar face. "Welcome birdbrains, to Pidgeot Claw's nest!" "Grrr Nelson, also is brainwashed! I'll stop him, you guys go on ahead!" Thomas said. "No I'll stay with you Thomas! It's not like I can do anything without any Pokémon I'll help you!" Melody said, and so Sophie and I continued to the next floor. "AHHHH!" But when Thomas wasn't paying atention Melody was grabbed by Nelson's Pidgeot and now he was holding her captive. "Hehe! You gotta beat my team of Pidgeot and others to ever see her alive!" Nelson said threatening Melody with a knife "I'LL FIGHT YOU! Just don't hurt Melody! She means a lot to me!" "Hehe let's start, go Pidgeot! (Probopass)" "Hmmph! Go Alttanin! (Flygon) Use earthquake!" "Too bad Pidgeot can fly! PIDGEOT USE MAGNET RISE! NOW USE THE MAGNETS PLACED IN THE ROOM TO FLY AT HIM AT TOP SPEED!" Probopass flew at Alttanin at top speed and Alttanin was almost crushed between the wall and Probopass, meanwhile a floor below: "DO A SPIDER DANCE!" Afro repeatedly hit Hitmonlee untill it was knocked out. "HAH! PUT THAT ON YOUR FRIDGE! BEATEN BY A FROG!" "Heh exactly what I wanted, next up, GO CHARIZARD! PUMMEL HIM IN THE AIR!" Charizard went into the air and juggled Afro untill it was knocked out. "Put that on your fridge, juggled by a lizard!" "Well knocked out whilst bravely fighting a fire dragon sounds pretty cool tbh." "STFU SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKEMON!" And another floor down: "STOP SLOWKING WHY ARE YOU CHOKING ME?" Slowking's Psychic accidentaly hit his trainer accidentaly and he put him down gently and he checked if his trainer was okay, but then he was stabbed with a ghostly attack, his "trainer" was actually a Ditto! And the real Evan was held captive, he was then freed and he ran to his Pokémon and made him return to his Pokéball "...you bastard, noone can do that to my Pokémon!" "Hehe Evan, you are a really good Pokémon Trainer but your problem is that you always follow the rules, so I just broke them and beat your Pokémon, it's easy!" "You got me wrong there, I don't just follow the rules, I train very hard with all of my Pokémon, mentally and physically, I use science in my battles but I do not just follow rules, AND I WILL SHOW YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Meanwhile, outside: "Hehehe, finally got you bitch, not even you would survive a stab through your organs, not will your pussycat, I'll just let you suffer here, I'll be going now." "WAIT!...noone can hurt my Pokémon... YOU WILL PAY!" Naila stood up with a sword through her chest. "I WONT EVEN LET YOU GO TO HELL, ILL MAKE YOU SUFFER RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Naila didn't look human anymore. "THIS IS THE POWER OF SYNCHRO FUSION, THE POWER OF DEATH PLUS THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP EQUALS PAINS WORSE THAN HELL FOR YOU!" Naila picked up Francis easily, and kicked the shit out of him. "GO BEYOND HELL BITCH!" She threw him into the fire. Meanwhile, Sophie and I were aproaching of what seemed to be the top floor, we will beat the boss man!


	21. Chapter 18

We were finally here, there was a giant door that says "TOP FLOOR", their team have played to many videogames, Sophie and I checked on all of our Pokémon if they were ready to battle, and they were! "Sophie are you ready for the battle with the final boss? Because I definitely am! Let's go whenever you are ready!" "Wait! There is something I want to tell you..." She whispered something but I couldn't hear, I moved closer and said: "I'm so sorry, I couldn't hear that, can you repeat that?" She blushed a lot and we looked into eachother's eyes deeply, we then looked at at eachother's lips and kissed for several seconds, after the kiss she said: "I love you." And I answered: "I love you too!" She blushed heavily and then smiled, saying "Hehe! Let's sort these things after we win from that scumbag inside, let's go!" And then we went inside, the room was gigantic, bigger than the previous floors, a big man walked towards us, he had an ugly face and was pretty fat. "Welcome! You have arrived at the final door, after this door is our King, our God! But first, you gotta beat me first! The great Cas! Assisant of God!" "Tssk this again! Sophie! Go ahead! I will beat this f*er!" "O-okay! Be safe Jordy!" "You too!" Sophie went on ahead and I faced their leader's right hand, Sophie entered the door and there was another big room with a huge window and a big evil-looking chair, outside were just dark clouds and thunder everywhere. "Welcome Sophie, I have been waiting for you, daughter of Crobatman, the one who killed my father, I have fullfilled his dreams, creating chaos all over the world and then ruling it all! Everyone will worship me! Jany F. Boy! And you will definitely not stop me! As my team is flawless like me!" "Bring it on! I'll beat any challenge, for the people, for my friends, for my dad, for Jordy!" Meanwhile Cas send out his first Pokémon, it was a Raikou, Cas said: "The scientists of team Kahawu have created robotic Pokémon, they are just like normal Pokémon but robotic!" "No shit, I figure the Regigigas was also a robot, well anyways go Nido! The real battle starts here!" Meanwhile at Evan's fight: "SNORLAX USE YOUR XGX167 ATTACK! SALAMENCE! BDQ979! NOW!" Snorlax punched Ditto rapidly and made several awesome looking combo attacks, eventually knocking it out, and Salamence knocked Gengar out with several precise blasts. Meanwhile a floor above: "GO SOAP! (Noctowl) CLEAN THAT ICARLYZARD!" Noctowl and Charizard had an amazing air battle, but Biermann wanted to make an end to it! "SOAP USE BRAVE BIRD!" "CHARIZARD USE FLARE BLITZ!" They flew at eachother top speed and in the end they were both knocked out, but meanwhile a floor above: "ALTTANIN! USE HYPER BEAM AGAINST THE WALL TO PUSH YOURSELF AWAY!" He did what Thomas said and freed himself from Probopass' attack. "NOW KNOCK HIM OUT WITH TERRA TAIL!" Alttanin hit Probopass with a Ground attack in the air, so it's not affected by the Magnet Rise, but then Alttanin was knocked out by Nelson's Sylveon's Pixilate Hyper Voice. For everyone the real battle was about to start!


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Rulemaker vs Rulebreaker

Sam sent out a Wigglytuff: "This is not just a normal Wigglytuff, this is my specially trained Wigglytuff, stronger than any other Wigglytuff you have ever faced!" "Tsssk! It still won't bring my Pokémon down! My Pokémon are strong too, because of the power of friendship! Now Snorlax! DFHL045! Salamence! APIM811!" Snorlax ran at Wigglytuff and used several fast attacks so the Wigglytuff couldn't counter attack, but she blocked every attack. Salamence then flew at her from behind, aiming at her blind spots, he accelerated and used his head to bash into her. But the Wigglytuff noticed and threw Salamence over herself into the Snorlax, defeating them both. "See, I told you this Wigglytuff was special, our minds are connected so I could warn her about the Salamence and tell her what to do without saying it out loud. We can do this because of our special bond and because of the Psychic control chip from team Kahawu, we are unstopable! You can't ever stop us!" As Sam was blabbering on Evan's Scizor used Iron Claw and knocked the Wigglytuff out. "You talk to much, pay attention to what is happening." "WTF THAT IS UNFAIR! YOU BROKE THE RULES ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" "I didn't break the rules, I just made a new one: If your opponent rambles about boring uninteresting stuff, then you can attack their Pokémon." "Grrrr you'll regret that! Go Aggron! Go Bisharp!" "Heh your last two Pokémon, then I'll use mine aswell! Go Scizor and T-tar!" "Wigglytuff wasn't my only special Pokémon, MEGA EVOLVE: AGGRON! SYNCHRO FUSION: BISHARP!" As she said those words it also happened, there was now a Mega Aggron on the field alongside a fusion between Bisharp and Sam "What a coincedence," Evan said, "my Pokémon can do that too! Mega Evolve Tyranitar! Synchro Fusion Scizor!" Now they both were standing there looking cool. "Come at me bro." Sam said. "With pleasure." Evizor (the fusion Pokémon) flew at light speed towards Bisham. (other fusion ofcourse) She flew back towards and they clashed several times in the air, they weren't visible for the human eye anymore, you could only see the shockwaves of them clashing. Then they seemed to stop in the middle and transfered to combat, a milion punches were punched at both in a few seconds. In the mean time the gigantic Pokémon were also fighting, it looked like a fight between Godzilla and Mecha Godzilla but as Pokémon. Tyranitar roared and used Hyper Beam in Aggron's face, Aggron countered with an Iron Head. "TYRANITAR! Ω1!" Tyranitar roared, Evizor threw a capsule towards Tyranitar, he opened it and his whole body became covered by metalic scales. It finally was done and now Tyranitar had an awesome looking armor, Evizor had one for himself aswell. They then threw punches simultaneously at their enemy at the speed of sound and knocking them both out, Aggron returned to normal and Bisham returned to Sam and Bisharp. "I-impossible! My strength and p-power was unrivalled! What was that armor?" "Never underestimate science, now stay down for a while so I can rest." Evizor and Tyranitar both returned to normal and sat down for a while. "We did T-tar, now the rest need to do their part, return to me! Now you can rest inside your Pokéball." "T-this isn't d-done just yet! Go my final resort! Feraligatr!" She sent her Feraligatr, but Evan couldn't do anything, his body was too weak. "W-what is this? A seventh Pokémon? That's unfair!" "HAHAHAHA I SAID THAT I WOULD BREAK THE RULES AND I DID SO! NOW DIE KILL HIM FERALIGATR!" The Feraligatr, turned around towards Sam, with evil looking red eyes. "Wh-what are you doing! Obey your master get him!" "Hmm this is probably why you can't have 7 Pokémon." "N-NOO GO AWAY EAT HIM NOT ME!" The Feraligatr walked towards Sam and then ate her, after that it fell down and fell asleep. Evan had done his part, now the rest need to do their part. Will they be able to? Find out in the next part: Chapter 20 Rivalry


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Rivalry

"Now, for my best trick yet, RISE WATER!" The whole room was filled with water, leaving two decently big platforms for Biermann and Silvio to stand on. "Hehehe now go my four babies!" Silvio sent out for Pokémon in the water, which ones were unclear. "SILVIO IM NOT NANDI DONT TRY TO MAKE ME WET! GO BACKPACK! TELEVISION! PANTS! (Ludicolo) AND WOOFIE! (Arcanine) QUADRUPLE DANCE FORMATION!" Biermann's Pokémon stood around him with the back towards him, each one looking at one side of the platform. "Don't let your bellies be attacked! Destroy the sea mafia! Why aren't you ordering your water sausages to attack Silv-Meister?" "Hehehe they know what to do, your Pokémon are going to be destroyed." A Lapras jumped out of the water and wanted to Ice Beam Backpack, but then Biermann said: "LEFT SIDE! BETA HAMMERTIME! ALPHA SLINGSHOT! GAMMA KISS! DELTA COOK!" His Pokémon did an amazing combonation of attacks and knocked the Lapras out before it could attack, it went like this: Television used Thunder Wave, Backpack used his vines to launch Pants and Woofie towards the Lapras, and they attacked with Giga Drain and Flare Blitz. "Welcome to cooking with Biermann, today's meal: cooked Lapras. Who's next?" "Shit, you'll regret this, next attack won't be so easy! ALL IN!" A Mega Gyarados, Primal Kyogre and a Samurott jumped out at the same time and blasted each one down, breaking the platform. Biermann fell into the water and thought: "I am defeated... Will this be the end of me... I have failed to beat him... I let down the whole world... I... I'm not worth living if I let everyone down..." His eyes were closed and he drew his final breath. All was lost.

A shadow from above came down to Biermann's body and carried him to the surface. A few moments later he woke up and coughed up water. "Wow, my mouth feels weird, like it's been kissed or something." He looked around and saw Silvio, on the other platform and Backpack next to him. "BACKPACK! What happened?" Backpack made a lot of noise and made some weird gestures. "Oooooohhhhh so you used Giga Drain on my mouth to make me able to breathe again! Thank you Backpack! I owe you my life! Where are the others?" Backpack made some gestures again. "Oh okay, they have returned to their Pokéball fainted. Now let's do this Backpack! Mega Evolve! Then Synchro Fusion!" Backpack did as his trainer asked and they fused to Biersaur. The three Pokémon of Silvio came out of the water again and attacked once again. Biersaur flew around using his vines and cut the Mega Gyarados with his Razor Leaf swords, knocking it out. Then he used Frenzy Plant on the Primal Kyogre making it faint, but the Samurott returned to Silvio. "YOU WONT SURVIVE! SYNCHRO FUSION GO!" He fused with his Samurott, creating Silvirott. "We are Silvirott, and we will destroy your world!" "Too bad I am too awesome!" They flew at eachother, Biersaur with his Razor Leaf swords and Silvirott with his Razor Shell swords, they clashed several times, but then Biersaur used his vines to pull Silvirott close and finished it with a Giga Drain. Silvirott fell down on the platform fainted. He and Biersaur transformed back to their original form. "Phew this balony is finally over, now to get that thing out of Silvio's mouth!" Biermann walked towards Silvio, he held him in his arms, opened his mouth, he moved his lips closer to his, and then...

He stuck his arm in Silvio's mouth and pulled the 'chip' out. Silvio coughed and returned back to normal. "*coughs* what happened?" "YOU LOST TO ME YOU IDIOT HA!" "Oh." Silvio fell back to sleep, the water slowly drained. "I'm taking a break now, I hope the rest is doing okay." Find out in chapter 21: the Tortoise, the Bird and the Princess


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: the Tortoise, the Bird and the Princess

One floor above Biermann, Thomas was fighting Nelson. "GO PIDGEOT AND PIDGEOT! (Sylveon and Jolteon) THESE PIDGEOTS CAN WORK TOGETHER REALLY WELL! YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM!" "Hmmpf, let's see! Go Kurai and Genesis! (Luxray and Glaceon) Crunch and Ice Beam!" They attacked Nelson's Pokémon but missed because they dodged it. "HA! They are my fastest Pidgeots! No way you can catch up to them! Thunderbolt and Hyper Voice!" Kurai and Genesis were hit repeatedly. "GUYS FOCUS! Concentrate on their aura and then strik back!" Thomas' Pokémon attacked Nelson's Pokémon, but his also attacked Thomas'! It was a quadruple knock out. "GO YORU! (Zoruark)" "GO PIDGEOT! (Lucario)" These two Pokémon had been rivals for ages, they attacked eachother at mach speed without their trainers ordering them to, in the end Yoru slightly won. "GREAT JOB YORU!" But then Nelson sent out his Blaziken named Pidgeot ofcourse and finished Yoru off. "GO SASORI! YOU CAN WIN! BELIEVE IT!" They were fighting intensely but because of the type advantages Sasori won. "Impressive, but now it's my strongest Pidgeot's turn! Pidgeot give the girl to me and get him!" "Sasori be prepared!" Thomas yelled, but the Pidgeot was too fast and Sasori fainted. "Tetsu... It's all upto you! I believe in you! Beat the Pidgeot! For Tholody!" He sent out Tetsu. "Let's take the fight to a place with a lot more room! Outside!" Nelson jumped on his Pidgeot with Melody and flew outside the window. Thomas jumped on Tetsu's back and Tetsu flew outside with his farting Hydro Pump power. Outside Tetsu was attacked by Pidgeot several times, and Thomas was unable to counterattack because he might hurt Melody. "Tetsu...I have a plan..." Thomas whispered his plan into Tetsu's ear. "ENOUGH WHISPERING YOU TWO! MEGA EVOLVE PIDGEOT! AND THEN BRAVE BIRD!" But not only Pidgeot Mega Evolved, Tetsu also did! Thomas got into Tetsu's main canon and he shot him out of his canon, snatching Melody from Nelson and then the two were falling down to the ground. "Thomas...why did you do that? Why did you give your own life to safe me?" "Well I wanted to wait for a moment that I could reach the building so we both would be safe but the Pidgeot rushed at us, and now we will both die, I'm so sorry." "It's okay, I'm glad I can spend my last moments with you, I love you." "I love you too." They kissed whilst falling to the ground...

Next chapter, chapter 22: A happy lie and the painful truth.


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: a happy lie and the painful truth

"Where you chose death, I chose life." Arrising from the flames came Francis, alive and well. "Shit well it looks like you completed one of your dreams, I bet you can't complete the other one, because you'll never get a piece of this (*whispers* again)! Nailveltal is superior to... Franceas? Or whatever you call yourself. YOU'LL FUCKING DIE! ALL THAT LIVES WILL PERISH SOMEDAY! THAT DAY WILL BE TODAY FOR YOU!" Nailveltal rushed at Franceas and beat him to a pulp, but he survived. "You can kill me as much as you want, I'll never die!" "Heh, I can do this all day, I won't kill you, I'll hurt you real bad untill you two slice and then I'll kill you two!" Franceas Moon Blasted Nailveltal's face. "You forget that I could attack too, I will prevail, team Kahawu will prevail!" They attacked eachother many times, but it seemed that Franceas had the upper hand because of his Fairy typing! "This is the end! Die by my hands, Naila!" Franceas was charging his Moon Blast to blow up Nailveltal's face but then there was a loud sound behind him, he looked and said: "What the hell?! Two people hugging eachother fell from the sky?!" Nailveltal noticed the bodies and was shocked. "T-thomas h-hugging M-melody...both dead..." Nailveltal's body, filled with anger, glowed red and black. "...life asked death: "why do people hate you and like me?" Death answered: "because you are a happy lie and I the painful truth."" Nailveltal grabbed Franceas neck and grabbed Xerneas out of him and then threw them both on the ground. They both fainted. "This is the end!" Nailveltal charged her Hyperbeam and aimed at Francis... *crack* Nailveltal fell down unconscious...

Next Chapter: "Chapter 23: Forever and Always."


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Forever and Always

"GO MY THOUSAND OTHER ROBOTS!" Cas shouted, as literally everywhere I looked robotic copies of Pokémon appeared. I sent out all my Pokémon, Synchro Fused with Chim and Mega Evolved Tric. "LETS MAKE THIS QUICK AND HELP SOPHIE!" I rushed in and started attacking the robots. "I don't approve of you rushing to me and leaving your friends behind, go back and help them so I can finish my plan!" "No I know that they are fine! I trust them! You are just too scared to face me haha!" "GRRR NO STFU!" Jany pulled out a gun. "You know, I hate Pokémon, they never liked me and I never liked them. Look, don't force me to pull the trigger, your body is wonderful, say, want to become my slave? Just let me destroy all Pokémon and I'll let you live and become my slave." "EWWW WHAT THE FUCK! NEVER! GO SE-" "DONT THROW THE POKEBALL OR ILL SHOOT!" Sophie froze. "Last chance, die or become my slave." "Neither, I'll live, go back to the thrash where you belong!" Sophie grabbed her Pokéball but Jany shot! Oh no! I ran in my Jorfernape form towards her, jumped in front of Sophie just after splitting!... He took the bullet for me. This is Sophie talking now, Jordy jumped in front of me to save my life giving up on his own. "Tell me...will you marry me?..." Jordy asked me, using his last few minutes to talk to me. "Yes, ofcourse! I want to be with you, all of my life and all of eternity after that! So don't leave me Jordy! Don't leave me here all alone!" I started crying, Jordy wiped my tears and said: "Cheer up... I don't want to see your beautiful face ruined by those tears... I will always be with you...in your heart...you stole mine so you have it now...I will watch over you...you are mine...Forever and Always..." "Always and Forever." I responded, still crying eventhough he told me not to, he then smiled and said: "I love you..." before closing his eyes... His hand fell down... he stopped breathing...

Next chapter...Always and Forever...


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Always and Forever

"He shot Jordy...he killed Jordy...noone can take my Sparkle away... ILL KILL YOU! *Chim is also really angry and shouting loudly* GO CHIM! LETS GET HIM! SYNCHRO FUSION! SYNCHRO FUSION ISNT JUST ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT EACHOTHER! ITS ALSO ABOUT YOUR EMOTIONS! IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE REALLY MUCH AND YOU ARE FILLED WITH ANGER, THEN YOU ALSO CAN SYNCHRO FUSE! LIKE WE DID!" Jany was shivering and shot again many times. The bullets melted before the hit us. "We feel HATE, because of you, LOVE, because of Jordy, ANGER, because of you, HAPPINESS, because of Jordy. You are nothing like a god, you take life, you don't give it. YOU ARE A DEMON AND ILL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!" I flew at him and grabbed his throat. "ACK! DONT TOUCH ME!" He activated a forcefield around himself. "I DONT USE POKEMON, ROBOTS WILL RULE THE WORLD! AND I WILL BE THEIR GOD!" He summoned a giant mech. We tried attacking him but the rockets and his punches made it too hard to attack him without getting hit. We hid behind some rubble next to Jordy's body. "I can't. I can't win. I failed Jordy." I thought, but Chim said that I shouldn't give up! That Jordy doesn't want me to give up ever! Not only Chim was encouraging me, all of my Pokémon and all of Jordy's Pokémon encouraged us! All of us worked together, the Pokémon held him back and we grabbed Jany out of his mech and threw him down to the ground, we grabbed his throat but he laughed. "Too bad I'm a god! I'm invincible! I'll blow up this building and be the only survivor!" "ARE YOU NUTS YOU ARE LESS THAN A NORMAL HUMAN BEING YOU ARENT A GOD!" "I AM NOW WATCH THIS TOWER FALL!" He pressed a button and we heard several explosions, all the Pokémon but Toge and ofcourse Chim returned to their Pokéballs, we grabbed Jordy's body and flew out on Toge's back. We settled down outside the town in the middle of the forest, I splitsed from Chim and all the others came out, everyone was worn out, we all had fought to the fullest to save the world. We won, at the price of some lost lives. The innocent people who died because of the evil organization, the evil people caught in the explosion, and maybe even our friends too, but worst of all for me was Jordy. We decided to rest here untill the city had settled down and the people were saved...


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: "Phoenix"

The huge tower collapsed, the city burned down, after several hours the firemen had finally put out all the fire, Tric called some policemen over, we were immediately brought to the hospital. Chim and I sat in the waiting rooms for hours, but finally a doctor came outside. "We have bad news and good news. The good news is that Jordy is alive somehow, his heart is beating and his body is working just fine. The bad news is that he isn't breathing and isn't waking up, he appears to be in a comatosed state. The reason you had to wait so long is because noone knows what's going on with him, the bullet is also nowhere to be found, all we can do is wait for him to wake up and start breathing again." This news made me happy, it meant that he hasn't left me, even though the whole world was against him, he didn't leave, he has never left me, god I love him so much!

The news had been overflown with the incident, apparently the city we were in wasn't the only city destroyed, half of the region was obliterated. But luckily the police caught everyone working for team Kahawu, eventhough the only ones still in the team alive were grunts. The champion appeared in the news several times, she appears to be okay. I spend several months with Jordy, everyone visited us and told us their story, I don't know if Jordy heard them but okay, Biermann and Silvio made it out alive, even Evan visited us, only once but still, Nelson came by and visited Thomas and Melody, who were in the next room, he told us what happened: "THERE WAS THIS BIG GUY NEAR THE CHAMPION AND HE SAID HE MADE THEM ALIVE AGAIN!" After a week or so Thomas and Melody were both jolly and well, they soon left to continue their adventure. Everyday I trained Jordy's and my Pokémon, as that is what Jordy probably wanted, I have finally left my Zubatgirl career behind, my friends and I defeated team Kahawu for my dad.

"All is one,

Revived from doom,

Crime not gone,

Everyone will bloom,

United you'll be,

So happy, because of me

I am not you, yet you are me,

Slightly alive, slightly death

Whatever you did wrong, I did right

Hell is where most people will go

You survived for a reason, why?"

I finally regained my consciousness, from all the questions I could have asked, I asked: "Where is Sophie?" I opened my eyes and saw Sophie next to me covering her mouth with her hands, slightly tearing up. She then hugged me tightly saying: "I love you!" I said "I love you too" to her and after a long conversation, like VERY very long, I finally knew what happened, after another day or so I got ready, I also had a reunion with my Pokémon earlier, they looked stronger than ever. Sophie told me that we both didn't need more badges because the champ told everyone what happened and gave us privileges, so now we were heading towards victory road and after that the Pokémon League!

Next chapter, chapter 26: Future


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Future

"Soooo, hehe, what now?" Melody asked Thomas. "What do you mean?" "What's the situation between us? Are we a couple now?" "Ofcourse! I didn't die for you for nothing XD!" "True XD"

Thomas and Melody walked towards victory road cheerfully as they had left the hospital. The road was luckily not long as the hospital was located in a town next to the victory road. The Ingle region's Victory Road is feared by many, some say that a giant creature who protects the cave will kill anyone in it's way. The Badge Patrol was informed and they let them through. They entered the road fearlessly, not knowing what was ahead. "WHY TF IS IT SO DARK?" Thomas said angrily. "It's probably part of the challenge." Melody responded. They reached a door and opened it, on the other side was a room filled with lava and some places to stand on, the league intended them to try and parkour over, but Thomas said: "Fuck it." and flew across with Melody on Sasori's back. The next room had a riddle in it they had to solve. "What belongs to you but others use it more than you? I HATE RIDDLES! Anyways hmmm let's see... if the person is a hoe then her pussy, if they are an emo, then they would say "me because people always use me", but those aren't the right answers apparently, MAYBE MY POKEMON KNOWS GO TETSU!" "BLASTOISE!" "It's funny how I always say Tetsu but when he comes out he goes Blastoise xD" "THAT IS IT THOMAS :0 YOUR NAME! PEOPLE USE YOUR NAME MORE THAN YOU DO!" The doors opened, they walked into the next room and this time there were a lot of annoying low level trainers who were defending the league, Thomas beat them quickly and moved on to the next room. They were walking in this room for ages as it was a maze but eventually they got to the end. They arrived at the final room of Victory Road, in this room Thomas was asked many questions by a mysterious man. "Tell me, why do you battle Pokémon?" "Because I want to achieve my goal, I want my Pokémon to be seen as real heroes, like they are!" "Hmmm okay, tell me now, what are Pokémon to you?" "Family! I care about them very much." "Okay last question, do you think you'll beat the Pokémon League?" "If I don't beat it the first try, I'll get stronger and try again! I'll never give up chasing my dreams!" "Good answers, you may pass." The mysterious figure left and giant gates opened in front of Thomas, he read the sign near and it said that only he could enter the doors, whilst Melody needed to go through the side doors to the Pokémon League's Pokémon Center. They had one final talk before he entered. "Thomas, Tetsu, and everyone else, do your best! I'll be rooting you guys on from the PokéCenter! I know you guys can do it! Win for me!" "I will Melody! You can count on me!" They then went different ways and Thomas was about to face his biggest challenge yet!

Next Chapter: Chapter 27: Grow


End file.
